The City of Dreams
by GracefulWhispersFindsTheTARDIS
Summary: Rachel has moved to New York, the city of dreams. The city that will undoubtedly make her become the star that she knows she is. What happens as she begins her studies at NYADA and makes an unexpected acquaintance? How will Rachel handle this relationship, and continue her journey to stardom while ghosts from her past are returning? Rated T for future possible fem slash. AU/OC


**Chapter 1- New York, New York**

_Hello! This is a new story that may or may not continue. It will be mostly a story about the_

_friendships Rachel gains in New York, set after season 3. May or not be femslash eventually, fair warning._

_Disclaimer- I don't own at all, sadly._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Rachel grinned, taking in all of the sights that made up her city. Her city. That's what New York had been for Rachel, practically since birth. The city that was full of people, and talent, and Broadway… it was so undeniably hers. At least in her mind. New York was the city of dreams- the place where her dreams were most definitely going to come true. It was the atmosphere. The fact that everyone was busy, that they had somewhere to go. It made Rachel feel so small, but almost giving her dreams a new reality. She was really here. And maybe she couldn't have Finn, but maybe that could be- No. Rachel shook her head, clearing the thought away. There was no buts about it. Living without Finn, without the man whom she loved for so many years- it would be unbearable. And Broadway- NYADA wouldn't replace him. Not ever. But it would lessen the pain, and maybe even cause it to subside completely until they met again…

CRASH.

Rachel hit something hard. She felt herself fall to the ground, the people around her quick to step around, only sending brief angry glances her way. As if she was that much of an inconvenience. Rachel glanced up to see a girl standing above her.

"Hey.." The girl began, her dark brown hair falling just below her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" Her gaze was concerned as she gazed down at Rachel, her gaze meeting hers.

"Oh. Hi." Rachel paused for a moment. "Sorry about that.. It was my fault probably." She shrugged. "That happens to me sometimes." Rachel usually wouldn't have neglected to inform another person of her impeccable coordination. How her dance lessons since the age of four kept this from ever happening, but something in the girl's expression stopped her.

"No, don't worry about it." The girl responded quickly, adjusting the strap of her bag to settle more comfortably on her shoulder. She couldn't have been much older than Rachel, nineteen at the oldest. Her hair was left down, a knit hat worn loosely atop her head to match her grey pea-coat. Hesitantly, the girl held out a hand to help Rachel up. "You're sure you're okay?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks." She stood up, brushing her legs off a little.

The girl nodded, and glanced down at her phone with a surprised expression when it vibrated. "Well, it was great… crashing into you…"

"Rachel." Rachel offered her name.

"Rachel" The girl nodded, continuing. "But I need to get to work. There's really no sense in being late on the first day." With one last friendly smile, the girl turned and continued down the busy street. Rachel watched for a moment as the girl walked away. A small feeling of guilt washed over her, though why, Rachel didn't know. So she continued walking in the direction she had been. Her dorm was a few blocks away yet, and it was pushing four o'clock. Both of Rachel's dads were undoubtedly waiting for her to return to the dorm so that they could finish unpacking and say their last goodbyes to their little girl. With the previous encounter pushed from her mind, Rachel continued to NYADA- to the place that would soon be her home.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if this would be something that you'd be interested in me continuing. Frequent, much lon__ger chapters will hopefully soon be in the future with MANY visitors from Rachel's past. :3_


End file.
